


just a little longer

by fluteandguqin



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteandguqin/pseuds/fluteandguqin
Summary: Xiao Xingchen tries to leave the bed and Xue Yang won't let him.
Relationships: Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Xiao XingChen x Xue Yang





	just a little longer

It felt good waking up beside someone. The warmth, the press of another’s body. Their intertwined fingers.

All that Xiao Xingchen threatened to take away from Xue Yang, with just one gesture—sitting up.

“No, no, no,” Xue Yang immediately complained sleepily, tugging Xiao Xingchen back down.

He laughed, but did nothing to fight Xue Yang’s grip. “I have to go… You know I do.”

Xue Yang shook his head. He rolled on top of Xiao Xingchen, trapping him with his body. He wrapped his arms around Xiao Xingchen and clung onto him.

“Not yet… Please.”

Xiao Xingchen lifted his hand. Xue Yang took his wrist and led his hand to his own face. Xiao Xingchen smiled.

They did this often; Xue Yang let Xiao Xingchen touch his face, as he couldn’t look at him. At first Xue Yang was worried, and opposed to the idea, but soon he realized that unless Xiao Xingchen could _truly_ see him, he had nothing to worry about. So Xue Yang let him, and after he felt Xiao Xingchen’s gentle touch for the first time, he knew that he had made the right choice.

“Alright… Not yet,” Xiao Xingchen whispered.

Xue Yang relaxed into the touch, eyes sliding closed. He tried to relax, to ignore the ache in his chest.


End file.
